


cherished

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2017 [27]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash February 2017, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9986822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: A drabble of fluff.





	

Margaery kisses her as she cries and it is enough, Sansa is lost, lost in Margaery. And it is all right. Perfect. It is what Sansa has been searching for, what she has wanted and not known to want, and now has.

 

‘I cherish you,’ Margaery tells her, holding her close, ‘you are my most beloved.’

 

Sansa’s heart swells, bursts, overflows. ‘I love you,’ she tells Margaery, kissing her and kissing her.

 

All is right in the world as long as they have each other, as they are in each other's arms. Love has been declared, consummated, affirmed, freely given.


End file.
